Season 14 Finale/Transcript
Part 16 (The episode begins in Ponyville, someone steps out of a house. It is Victor Vincent) Victor: (Inhales and exhales. Then turns his attention to Monty.) Alright, Monty! Let's go get more of our stuff from the transport and bring it back here. Monty: On my way!! (A crashing is heard.) Victor: WILL YOU BE CAREFUL?! PLEASE?! Monty: Sorry! (Monty rushes outside with numerous boxes. The two begin walking.) Victor: Well, glad we made it off the station before it was attacked. Monty: That's for sure! (Victor stops for a moment, causing Monty to bump into him and fall over.) Monty: OW! Victor: Uh, Monty? Monty: Yeah? Victor: Do you notice something... strange about the natives of this town? Monty: Yeah. They're all horses.... (Gets up abruptly) HORSES?!!! ???: They're called Ponies, you boneheads! (Victor and Monty turn around and see someone.) Victor: Uhhhh... Who are you? Cal: My name's Alex William. (Rainbow Dash arrives.) Cal: And this is my friend, Rainbow Dash. You two must be new here. Victor: Well, what makes you think that? Cal: The fact that you're both weirded out by the ponies. Believe me. I know how that is. Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah. First time this guy got here, he looked like he saw a dozen or so ghosts! Cal: What can I say, out of all the aliens worlds I come to, one filled with ponies wasn't what I expected. Rainbow Dash: Yeah yeah. At least your not like that now. And you treat everyone, no matter what race they are with respect. Stuff like that is why you're cool Cal. Cal: Thanks RD. (Cal's pager goes off.) Cal: Gotta go. RD will show you around. (California leaves.) Rainbow Dash: Alright. This way. (The two begin to follow Rainbow Dash. All of a sudden, they fall over their boxes.) Rainbow Dash: (Snickering) BAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! (Back at the Castle of Friendship, Cal enters the throne room.) Tommy: Agent California. Cal: Hey Tommy. I came here as quickly as I could. Tommy: Good. (Cal turns his attention to Mr. Carter.) Cal: Mr. Carter, (Extends his hand) It's nice to meet you. Mr. Carter: You too. (Shakes hands with Cal) I wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter. Cal: I'm happy to. I'm so glad she's part of our life. (Cal looks at Cloe, who's sitting on one of the thrones. He walks up to his daughter and puts a hand on her shoulder) Cal: I'm sorry, Cloe. You weren't supposed to know this. Not yet at least. Cloe: I know. I just wish she didn't try to experiment on me. (Cal goes down and hugs his daughter) Cal: No living thing should ever go through that kind of stuff. But are you going to be okay? Cloe: I just had a big tear fest not that long ago. So I think so. (A soldier enters.) Soldier: Ma'am, Space Patrol Delta is here to help with the OCP VP. Cloe: Alright. Enough dwelling. Let's finish this. Time to meet with Dick Jones one last time. Levi: I'll go reconnect with the rest of my team. (The heroes leave the throne room. Meanwhile the 5 main Ninja Steel Rangers finally approach the Akechi Brothers.) Masaru: Well, look who's here! Brody: It's time for you to end this! Nagisa: Well, I've seen this film before. Brody: It doesn't have to be this way! You can stop now and let us help get on the right path! Masaru: Enough riddles! Let's get to burning!! (The brothers attack the Rangers. From afar, Ripcon watches the battle.) Ripcon: Well. Maybe I won't have to destroy the Rangers after all. I'll just let those brothers destroy them. Then I'll destroy the brothers myself, steal the Power Stars, and hand them over to Galvanax. (Evil laughter) (Nagisa creates to blades out of ice, Masaru creates two balls of fire in his hands and chuckles) Masaru: This is gonna be fun! (Ninja Steel Rangers pull out their blades) Brody: Let's do this guys! (The two sides charge at each other. Brody Preston and Sarah engage Masaru while Hayley and Calvin fight Nagisa. Nagisa clashes blades with the two ninjas) Nagisa: You really want to keep clashing blades with us? Learn when your out match rangers! Hayley: We were gonna say the same thing to use! (Calvin and Sarah jump back) Calvin and Hayley: ELEMENT STAR! FIRE ATTACK! NINJA SPIN! (The two ninja shoot fire out their sword at Nagisa which pushes him back and breaks his blades) Nagisa: Its gonna take more then fire to stop me! (Nagisa uses his ice powers on himself and creates ice armor) Nagisa: (Summons a long ice sword) Let's try that again! (Brody Preston and Sarah are seen fighting Masaru who's throwing a fury of fiery punches and kicks) Masaru: Come on rangers! I'm hardly warming up! I want to feel super hot! Sarah: How about instead of feeling hot.... Preston: We cool you down!? (The three jump back) Brody Preston and Sarah: ELEMENT STAR! WATER ATTACK! NINJA SPIN! (The 3 launch water at Masaru pushing him away) Masaru: YOU THINK A LITTLE WATER WILL PUT ME OUT!!? NOT A CHANCE!! (Masaru heats up and stops the water attack using a fire attack) Brody: Whoa! Sarah: That's not good! (Back with Hayley and Calvin they continue slashing at Nagisa who's well protected by his armor as he swings his long blade) Nagisa: Try this! (Nagisa shoots ice at the floor. Hayley and Calvin begins to slip around but before they could fall Nagisa attacks knocking them away. The other rangers join them) Calvin: Man! How is it these guys are so tough!? Brody: Let's how tough they are after some ninja blasts! (The 5 pull out their blasters and shoot at the brothers. But Nagisa brings up an ice wall to protect themselves. Masaru then punches the wall with a fire fist, destroying causing shards of ice to rain down. The rangers bring up their arms to block the shards. But as they are doing that, Nagisa fire multiple ice shards at the rangers) Nagisa: You've beaten us before, but you've had the help of several different allies before. Masaru: But the two of us are both then enough to crush you rangers! And without your friends, you done! Levi: Think again hot head! Masaru: Huh?? (Levi jumps in and points his weapon at the brothers) Levi: ROCKSTORM BLAST! (Levi fires blaster shots out of his guitar sword and hit the brothers knocking them away) Masaru: THAT GOLD PUNK AGAIN!!? Broly: Good timing Levi! Levi: Thanks. Now what do you say we finish this? Brody: Good idea! Ninja Rangers: ELEMENT STAR! EARTH ATTACK! NINJA SPIN! (The rangers launch a rock attack at the brothers that not only knocks them back, but shatters Nagisa's armor) Brody: Let's end this guys! Ninja Rangers: NINJA BLAST! FINAL ATTACK!! (The rangers fire several blasts at the brothers resulting in a big explosion. The brothers are on the floor defeated) Sarah: All right! Calvin: They are done! Preston: '''So what do we do with them? '''Hayley: Good question. Levi: Hold a moment. Look. (They see Masaru slowly get back up. He takes few steps forward. He then looks at the rangers. With pure rage) Masaru: Now ..... You REALLY.... pissed me off! (The rangers prepare themselves when they notice heat seeming to build around Masaru) Masaru: Rrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! (Fire and heat build all around Masaru which worries the Rangers) Preston: Oh man its getting really hot now! Brody: Get ready guys! (Masaru builds heat and fire higher and higher there's even fire in his eyes. Just when he's about to reach his breaking point, suddenly an ice blast hits Masaru and freezes Masaru completely. The rangers are surprised by this and they take notice of Nagisa, who fired the ice blast and is holding his side) Ninja Rangers: Huh? Nagisa: (Panting) Don't.... misunderstand, rangers.... I wasn't trying to save you.... But Masaru's true rage got unleashed.... Nothing could stop him.... Entire worlds would burn to the ground. (Goes up to Masaru and puts a hand on his shoulder) We'll settle this.... Another time (Nagisa teleports with Masaru. The rangers are confused by Nagisa's words. Ripcon, who watch the whole fight is interested) Ripcon: Well. The brothers are still hiding secrets it seems. This is good to know. (In Detroit, David, Daniel, and the SPD B-Squad Rangers, being led by Sky, arrive in Dick Jones' office.) David: It's over, Dick! Sky: Dick Jones, you're being charged with murder, conspiracy, and the execution of the attack on the Citadel Station! Dick: You won't stop me. Sky: We'll see about that! JUDGEMENT! (Before Sky could get out his morpher, Dick shoots at him. As a reaction, David pulls out his EMC and shoots Dick in the chest, causing him to move back and break through his window, causing him to fall out of the building and fall to his death. David, feeling horified, ejects the clip from his weapon, drops the weapon, and goes to see if Sky's okay.) David: Sky! Sky: I'm okay! (David helps Sky up. They look at the window Dick fell out of.) David: I'm sorry, Sky. (David teleports back to the Castle.) Sky: DAVID! (Sky, Bridge, Z, and Sydney are shocked at David's sudden teleportation.) Part 17 (Daniel and Cloe meet back at the castle with the Ninja Steel Power Rangers.) Cloe: Did you stop the brothers? Brody: '''Yeah. But Masaru... he got back up and nearly burnt everything to the ground. He and his brother got away. '''Cloe: Great! (The alarm goes off. Ozai and his fleet appear.) Daniel: Ozai's fleet is making their way here. (To Levi.) Levi, can you call Infinity for help? Levi: I'm on it! (Levi leaves and David enters.) Daniel: David. Did you get Dick Jones and bring him in? David: No.... He's dead. Daniel: Dead? Who killed him?! David: (sigh) He shot Sky in the shoulder. I ended up reacting and shot him. He fell out of the top floor window. Daniel: ... (Sky arrives.) David: Sky. I... Sky: Don't feel sorry, David. He had it coming. David: You wanted him alive, Sky! Sky: But you reacted in defense. Now, we have the New Ozai Society coming to burn down Equestria. We need all the help we can get. David: What?! What do we do? Brody: Levi just went to warn Inifinity! (Levi enters) Levi: They should be here soon! They say they also have some... old friends. Brody: Old friends? What do they mean? Levi: No idea. Daniel: We better get going. Now! Palmer: I'll get everyone armed up! (Ozai and his fleet near Ponyville.) Ozai: It is time for this world to end in fire! Preston: NOT SO FAST, OZAI!! (Preston arrives, morphed, atop the Dragon Zord.) Preston: Let's take out his airships! FIRE BREATH!! (The Dragon Zord breathes fire and destroys some of the airships. More airships arrive and begin to overpower Preston and his Zord.) Ozai: Your robot is no match for us!! Preston: Oh yeah?! Well, how about this?! (Locks in Astro Zord Star) Astro Zord Star! Lock in! Activate! NINJA SPIN!! (The Ninja Steel Zords arrive as well as the Astro Zord.) Preston: Alright, Brody! Take it from here! (Tosses the Astro Zord Star). Brody: (Catches the star) Thanks, Preston! Astro Ninja Steel Megazord combine! NINJA SPIN!!! (Brody spins the star and the Zords combine.) Brody: Astro Ninja Steel Megazord! Ready! NINJA SPIN! (The 5 main Rangers spin their stars and enter Ninja Master Mode.) Brody: Ninja Master Mode! Ready!! (The Rangers pull out their Ninja Star Blades.) Brody: Let's do this! (The Megazord takes off and blasts its way through numerous airships. Ozai looks on in horror.) Ozai: (To his guard) DO NOT LET THEM SUCCEED!!! (Ozai's airship turns towards the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord.) Brody: What is he doing?! Hayley: Is he going to... Calvin: Uh.. I THINK HE IS!!!! (Ozai fires a huge and powerful blast of fire. It hits the Megazord. The cockpit starts shaking. The Megazord then disassembles and the Rangers are then ejected and de-morph. They are seen on the ground. All of a sudden, someone holds out his hand to help Brody up.) ???: Get up. We're here to help. (Brody gets up and is confused.) Brody: Who are you? ???: I'm Carter Grayson. Lightspeed Rescue, Red Ranger. We're here to help you. Brody: Did Infinity send you? Carter: Yes, and I brought some other Rangers as well. (Other people begin to emerge. They are Adam, the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, TJ, the Blue Space Ranger, Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger, Wes, the Red Time Force Ranger, Eric, the Quantum Ranger, Dustin, the Yellow Wind Ranger, Hunter, the Crimson Thunder Ranger, Cam, the Green Samurai Ranger, Ethan, the Blue Dino Ranger, Z, the Yellow SPD Ranger, Xander, the Green Mystic Ranger, Tyzonn, the Mercury Overdrive Ranger, Casey, the Red Jungle Fury Ranger, Flynn, Ranger Operator Series Blue, Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, Jake, the Green Super Megaforce Ranger, and Chase, the Black Dino Charge Ranger.) Cloe: No way... Daniel: The legendary Rangers... Brody: So many of them. Wes: We've been watching you all. You've done very well. Casey: You might all be new at this, but you fight like true heroes. Z: You guys are gonna be great as the next generation of heroes. Jane:.......... Damn. That came from someone who's a former thief like me. Adam: So. You guys ready to finish Ozai off? David: Yeah. Let's do it. I think its time we all tried out the new mophers. Cloe: Oh you guys are gonna love it. Marion: I don't know Cloe. I'm not a fighter I don't think I- (Cloe puts her hands on Marion's shoulders) Cloe: You can do this Marion. I believe in you. We ALL believe in you. (Marion is silent by Cloe's words) Marion:....... Okay. I'll try. Sarah: Gotta say Cloe, I'm surprised your not freaking out by all the new rangers. Cloe: There will be time for autographs later. Besides.... (Holds up Morpher) I'm about to be one again. Jack: We doing this then. Brody: Yeah. Ready everyone. (Everyone nods) David: Its morphin' time. (Both David and his friends and the Ninja Steel Rangers all turn into ranger forms. Cloe and Daniel are once again doned in their blue and green armor. David wears red. Jack wears yellow. And Marion is pink) Marion: Whoa.... I feel so.... strong. Cloe: Awesome right? Jack: Hmm. I could get use to this. Daniel: I know what you mean. Jane: Well. I feel left out... Oh well. Guess all I need is to shapeshift and use my trusty knife. (pulls out knife) Jarod: I'm looking forward to seeing what they can do now. David: Red. This feels right. (The scene then shows all the rangers, plus non rangers like Salter, Jane, Jarod, Palmer, Holly. All of them standing ready for battle. In front of them are Ozai's forces ready to charge and his airship over head) Brody: All right guys! This is it! David: We end the former Fire Lord once and for all! CHARGE!!! Everyone: (Battle Cries) (All the rangers, all the heroes charge at Fire Lord Ozai's troops. There even some Cerberus Troops among them, due to Ozai's alliance with the organization) (Fight shows Dustin and Hunter working together slashing enemies they cross. Several Cerberus Troopers open fire at Ethan, who brings up his shield to protect him from the shots. After that Wes and Eric jump and finish them off. Z is faced with Fire Benders but she splits herself into a bunch of copies and attacks them. Jayden's sword is light on fire as he unleashes a firey blast against the enemy) (Marion is seen face-to-face with a group os enemies. She scared to fight back. They enemies charge. Marion then closes her eyes and starts to attack. Despite not seeing what she's doing, she manages to defeat them. When she opens her eyes she is surprised by what she did) Marion:...... I did it..... (Starts jumping up and down) I DID IT!! (Cloe takes notice of this and she smiles. She then notices a fire bender sending fire her way. Marion takes notice to but she can't dodge in time. Cloe then quickly brings up a psychic shield to defend her friend. When the fire bender stops, Cloe drops the shield and Marion attacks him, beating him. Marion looks at Cloe, who gives a thumbs up) (Meanwhile, Jack and Daniel are seen together facing against Cerberus troops each armed with melee weapons. They attack, but the two friends fight back and defeat them) Jack: I gotta say, I see why Cloe likes this so much. Daniel: Its amazing right? Now let's keep going! Jack: Right behind ya! (Scene then changes to Jane who's alone facing Fire Benders. They are closing in on her. Jane then smirks and changes shape. She changes in the raptor. The fire benders pause at this. Jane let's out a blood thristy roar and the fire benders run away. Jane turns back to normal) Jane: (Sighs) Too easy. (David is seen fighting though wave after wave of enemies. He is then joined by Jarod who's blasting enemies away with a shot gun) David: So! This a good enough fight for ya! Jarod: They'll sing battle songs about this someday!! (David smiles and the two return to fighting) (As the fighting continues on, the Ninja Steel Rangers and the E-10 group gather together) Brody: We can't keep wasting time here! Hayley: We have to get to Ozai's airship! David: You're right! Let's get up there! (The 9 of them jump up high in the air and land on Ozai's airship. There, stand before them with his back turned to them, is Ozai) David: Ozai. Ozai: That's Phoenix King Ozai to you, boy. Brody: Noy anymore. Ozai: You all.... For too long you so called heroes have stood in my way. First the Avatar, and now you. But no more. (turns to face them) Before this day is done..... This world will bath in fire. (Ozai fires a massive blast of fire at the heroes, covering them all. When he stops, he believes he got them. But when the smoke clears he is shocked. Cloe is seen standing in front of everyone holding a psychic shield protecting them) Daniel: I'm really starting to like these psychic powers of yours. Cloe: They are useful that's for sure. But they still take effort to use... (Drops the shield) Ozai: That won't protect you forever! (The 9 heroes engade Ozai. The Ninja Steel rangers try and hit them using their swords, while the E-10 fight using their hands and feet. Ozai fights back using martrial arts moves mixed with fire bending. He proves highly skilled and very strong as he pushes them away) Marion: He's so strong! Calvin: Come on! We can't give up! (They resume attack, but they just can't seem to get past the crazed power fire lord) Ozai: I've had enough of you! Prepare to burn! Preston: I think we're in trouble now! (Ozai bends a powerful blast of fire and it hits the heroes, pushing them back.) Brody: He's too strong! How do we stop this guy?! (Back at the Castle of Friendship, Mick and Gideon, an old teammate of Mich and Cal, look at the fight on the Cutie Map.) Mick: The others are in trouble. Gideon: Fucking brilliant. Ozai's always had the advantage against his enemies. But when the previous Avatar defeated him, he took away his bending. How the bloody hell did he get it back? Mick: Yeah. I've been asking the same question. (Picks up a Ninja Power Star) Here (Gives the star to Gideon) That is the Ninja Fusion Star, the most powerful star we've ever created. Gideon: How the hell do I get this to them in a bloody warzone? Mick: Just step outside and throw in the sky. The star will find its way to them. Gideon: Sounds good. (Gideon rushes outside. Once outside, he throws the Ninja Fusion Star into the sky.) Gideon: Rangers! Your friend Mick told me to give you a new Power Star! It's coming to you! Brody: (Comms) Who are you? (Back at Ozai's airship.) Daniel: Wait. Cloe and Daniel: Gideon?! Brody: You know this guy? Cloe: He fought alongside our Dads. (The Ninja Fusion Star arrives in view. Brody catches it.) Brody: Thanks, Gideon! Ozai: A new power?! It won't matter, Red Ranger! Preston: Do it, Brody! (Tosses Brody his Star Blade.) Calvin: Use the Ninja Fusion Star! Hayley: Use all of our powers!! Sarah: Take him out! Brody: That's the plan! (Insert the star into the Ninja Star Blade.) YOUR TIME IS UP!!! Ozai: You will never defeat me!!! (Ozai charges up some more fire. Brody picks up Preston's blade. They start to glow red and blue.) Brody: NINJA FUSION FURY, FINAL ATTACK!!! (Spins the Ninja Fusion Star) (Ozai sends out a powerful blast, Brody uses the power of the Ninja Fusion Star and summons three other blades colored yellow, white, and pink. The three blades spin and block Ozai's blast. The blast fades, and the three blades fly towards Ozai and then trap him.) Ozai: NO! IMPOSSIBLE!!! (Brody attacks Ozai and continuously slashes him. Ozai ends up breaking free and tries to counter attack, but to no avail.) Brody: FUSION BLADES COMBINE!!!! (Brody lays down a powerful final attack. An explosion occurs. The airship then heads for the ground.) Daniel: Shit! BRACE FOR IMPACT!!! (The airship is brought down. The heroes and Ozai are still alive. The heroes get up and then Brody gets back up after. Ozai is seen trying to crawl away. All of a sudden, a friendly VTOL arrives. Out steps Cal and Gideon.) Daniel: Gideon! Cloe: Dad! (The heroes all demorph and join the two) Brody: Thanks for sending the Fusion Star. It really saved us. Gideon: Glad I was able to help. You did good kids. Cal: Yeah. (Puts hand on Cloe and Daniel's shoulder) I'm proud of the both of you. You and friends saved everyone. Cloe: Thanks Dad. (Cal takes notice of Ozai) Cal: Me and Gideon will take care of Ozai. You guys go join the others. Cloe: Okay dad. (The group takes leave. Cal and Gideon go up to the defeated Ozai) Gideon: Ozai.... Ozai: Defeated.... Yet again.... By children.... Cal: You really got a nice bit of bad luck when it comes to kids. Don't you? Ozai: Save your jokes Freelancer.... Just take me back to prison already.... Cal: No. Not this time. Ozai: What? Cal: Reason I sent them away is cause even though I'll tell her, I don't want my daughter to see this. (Pulls out pistol) I don't know how you got your bending back, but even if we had a way to take it away, you might get back again. And someone will try and break you out again. After what happened here.... We can't let you go free anymore. (Points pistol) Ozai: .............. The Avatar.....Would not want this..... Cal: You're right. He wouldn't want this. But I'm not Aang. Am I? Ozai:..................................... (Closes eyes) (Gun shot) (Back at the Castle of Friendship, the entrance way is being set up by Pinkie Pie for a celebration. Daniel, David, Jack, and Marion arrive.) Daniel: Hey, Pinkie, Twilight, Starlight. We're gonna get a stage set up. Starlight: A stage? Why? Daniel: Well, Brody wants a musical act for this as well. Twilight: Well, who's playing? Daniel: Well, Levi's the main event. He IS a well known country singer. But before that, Brody has a song of his own. It's something his father used to sing to him and his brother Aiden. Twilight: Dane can sing? Daniel: Yeah. Apparently he liked country. (The three ponies look at each other.) Twilight: Then let's get it ready. Daniel: You got it! (Everyone get started on the stage. Time elapses and shows the construction. The stage is then complete. Later, numerous people, ponies, and others are seen at the party.) Daniel: This is a great time. Isn't it? Cloe: Yeah. (To Cal) So, Dad. What happened to Ozai? Cal: Let's just say... he ain't coming back. Cloe: I think I know what you mean. Cal: Yup. Had to happen though. I couldn't risk him coming back at any capacity. Daniel: Cloe, when Levi plays, I was wondering if you could... you know... dance with me. Cloe: I'd love to. (The two smile, then blush. Preston arrives.) Preston: Hey. Brody's onstage now. He's about to play. (The four arrive at their seats. Brody arrives onstage and sits on the stool behind the microphone. He taps the microphone.) Brody: Uh.. My Dad wrote this song for my brother and I when we where just little kids... to remind us that even though our Mom was gone, we were still a family. I hope that one day I can sing it with my brother Aiden. But until I find him, I'll sing for you alone. (Brody begins to play his guitar.) Brody: (Singing) I'm with you. When you're far from home, still with you. A family bond that can't break.... (Levi is stumbling in the halls. His eyes begin to glow green. He gets flashbacks of when the Nexus Prism finds him presents him the Gold Ninja Power Star, and pulling it out. Back to the present.) Levi: What's happening to me? Brody: ... A family bond that can't break... (Levi continues to have more flashbacks. He remembers being restrained by Kudabots. He remembers Madam Odius approaching him.) Odius: You'll never be the Gold Ranger! (Takes the star) Levi: (Present) No! (Levi remembers being hooked to Odius' contraption.) Odius: Start the memory transfer. (Flashback shows Levi's memories being transfered.) Odius: The transfer is complete. My robot now has ALL of your childhood memories. And you will have forgotten them all! (Evil laughter) (Levi then remembers Dane Romero singing the Romero Family Song to Brody and him as a child... as Aiden. The flashbacks stop. Levi gets up.) Brody: (Singing) All together. Levi: All together. Brody: (Singing) We are one. Levi: We are one. I know that song. Brody: (Singing) The light leads me home to be with you. All together, we are one... (The heroes look on. Levi appears backstage.) Brody: (Singing) Together, we are family... Levi: (Singing) Everyday now, we grow stronger... (Brody looks at Levi. Mick, Twilight, and Luna look in confusion.) Levi: (Singing) In our hearts, always there forever... (Everyone gasps and chatters.) Brody: (Singing) I can count on you. Levi: (Singing) You can count on me. Brody and Levi: '''(Singing) 'Cause we will always, always be... (Flashback to Dane singing to young Brody and Aiden.) '''Dane: (Singing) 'Cause we will always, always be... (Back to the present, Brody and Levi look at each other.) Brody and Levi: ...family. (The two hug, with Brody now knowing that Levi is his brother Aiden. Everyone breaks into applause.) Brody: Aiden! Levi: Brody. I remember now! I remember it all! Brody: It's you! You're my brother! Levi: Yeah! (The two hug once again, being reunited as brothers.) Gideon: (Smiling) Fucking brilliant. (The audience continues to applaud. Scene changes to a space station. Inside is the Illusive Man sitting down and staring at a star. Suddenly hologram of a Cerberus worker appears) Cerberus official: Sorry for disturbing you sir. But we just gotten word. Phoenix King Ozai is dead. Illusive Man: What about Catherine? Or the Brothers? Cerberus official: We haven't been able to get a hold of Catherine sir. And the brothers, while they survived, seem to have vanished. Should we send a team to get them? Illusive Man: No. We'll find them later. For now all Cerberus operations are on hold, and our forces at the Citidel will remain where they are. We'll resume in due time, but for now, let the Knights have their victory. Cerberus official: As you wish. (The hologram leaves. The Illusive Man smokes his cigar as he looks out into the star) Illusive Man: In due time we'll have the Ninja Power Stars. As well as the power that you are all hiding. (Scene changes to an unknown building. Fire is suddenly shot out of the building, followed by rageful yelling. Inside the building is Masuaru, who's angry shouting and shooting fire and Nagisa standing there letting him blow off stream) Masaru: DAMN THEM!!! DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!!!! Nagisa: '''Are you done yet? '''Masaru: NO!! I COULD HAVE BEATEN IF YOU HAVEN'T FROZE ME YOU BASTARD!! Nagisa: We've talked about this! You need to control you rage! We can't have a repeat! That's not what we want! Masaru: I DON'T CARE!! I WANT THOSE RANGERS DEAD!!! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!! Nagisa: Masaru you will claim down now! Don't make me freeze you again! (Masaru turns to his brother and growls at him as his rage and fire builds up. A few moments Masaru closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. As his fire dies down he opens his eyes) Masaru:..... I'm claim now. Nagisa: Good. Now I need to think of what our next move will be... Masaru: What are we gonna do anyway? Ozai's dead, and the Illusive Man's dropped off the face of the universe. Nagisa: Remember we only worked with them cause they had the resources and man power needed to fight the Order. We'll find a way to continue our fight with them. We will destroy the Order. And they will pay for what they did to us years ago..... (Nagisa clenchs his fist as he remembers horrible events from his childhood. Scene changes to the heroes, who are having a campfire. Brody and Levi/Aiden are seen with guitars, and Daniel and Cloe are seen holding hands.) Levi: I've been thinking about it. I guess that when Odius kidnapped me and put my memories into her robot, she put false ones into me. That's why my memory was so messed up. Brody: And now? Levi: I remember everything. Brody: So, when did you change your name to Levi Weston? Levi: Well, Dad told me to hide, so I changed my name to make sure I couldn't be found. Then my music caught on, and pretty soon everyone knew who Levi Weston was. I was hiding in plain sight. Jane: I thought I was good at hiding in plain sight, but you beat me Aiden. Cloe: Hey Jane? Jane: Hmm? Cloe:...... I've been a real jerk to you. Ever since you joined us, I thought you'd turn on us. But I was wrong. Despite the fact that you were a thief and your never ending tries at hitting on me.... You've shown you really are one of us. I'm glad that you're here. (Everyone is glad to hear what Cloe said. Jane is surprised but her surprise turns to happiness as she smiles at Cloe) Jane: Thanks Cloe. That means a lot coming from you. But don't think I've given up on you yet. I'll get you yet. Cloe: (Smirks and holds up her hand that's holding Daniel's hand) Yeah. Good luck with that. (Daniel blushes at Cloe's action) Calvin: Okay back on Aiden real quick. How are we gonna explain that Brody got kidnapped by a space alien and Aiden went into hiding and changed his name? Preston: Maybe we don't bring any of that up and just keep calling you Levi? Daniel: Yeah. Sounds like that's the best, maybe the only, plan we can come up with. Brody: Yeah. That's probably a good idea. (To Levi) So, while you were traveling the world, I was traveling the universe. Levi: And now, we're finally back together. And that's what's important. Sarah: (Singing) Together we are family... Everyone: (Singing) Everyday now, we grow stronger. In our hearts, always and forever. I count on you. Ooh, ooh, ooh. You can count on me. Ooh, ooh, ohh. 'Cause we will always, always be... family. (Everyone laughs and enjoys themselves.) LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales